Vows
by public static void
Summary: Los juramentos son palabras y las palabras son viento. ¿Qué es el honor en comparación con el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Respuesta al desafío de Lucy en el foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Ella pidió un Arthur/Rhaegar con un toque de Arthur/Elia, angst, y drama. En este capítulo solo hay un poco de angst y nada de drama todavía, pero vendrán más y espero que te gusten muchísimo porque me está gustando escribir esto.**

* * *

 **ooo-ooo-ooo**

El cansancio en sus huesos repiquetea con cada choque de espadas, una blanca como el alba y otra de acero puro con empuñadura de oro. Desde su ventana, Elia piensa en lo mucho que ambas espadas contradicen a sus dueños. La espada de acero de Rhaegar, que canta con cada oscilación, se parece más a la firmeza exhibida en Arthur, mientras que Albor reluce tan magnífica como el silencio de Rhaegar.

—Deberías bajar, Elia. El sol te dará fuerza.

Son precisamente las palabras que, desde la infancia, le han sido repetidas infinidad de veces. Ya no las duda; ella es el sol de Dorne aunque carezca de brillo propio. De todas formas, nadie quiere el calor que ella irradia cada día.

—No quisiera distraerlos— le contesta a Ashara sin mirarla. Sigue observando la danza desarrollándose en el patio de armas.

Su amiga no responde. Le escucha buscar entre su ropa por algo apropiado para el día. Es la presentación de Aegon al Rey y lo único que Elia desea menos que eso es regresar a Dorne.

 _Soñé con volver a ti, roja tierra de hombres valientes y mujeres hermosas. ¿Pero cómo enfrentarte cuando no puedo ni verme a mi misma?_

—No elijas algo naranja— Elia pide sin separar la vista de la grácil forma de Arthur—. Mi suegro querrá ver el esplendor de su ancestral Casa en todo y todos. Búscame algo negro.

Ashara asiente sin que Elia le preste atención. Ya no mira al Príncipe ni a la Espada del Amanecer. Toma en sus brazos la tela negra, pesado terciopelo adornado con hilos de oro, y se pregunta si quiere ofrecerse a sí misma como novia Targaryen, o si en realidad es su mente jugando con ella, diciéndole que se vista de luto.

—Serás la más hermosa— comenta Ashara al ver las joyas que Elia saca del pequeño alhajero—, aunque la Reina también sea una belleza.

La Reina, y Ashara, y todas las demás damas de la corte que tienen la atención de sus maridos u otros pretendientes.

Elia mira, de soslayo, la ventana. No tiene caso seguir asomada ahí. Nadie la voltea a ver y nadie se percata siquiera de su presencia.

Traga saliva, deseando poder sentir vino recorrer su boca. No puede tomarlo porque el Maestre se lo ha prohibido argumentando la debilidad que machaca a Elia cada día un poco más. No es algo bueno para la leche de Aegon, tampoco, y es por ello que Elia acata la instrucción dada con burla en la mirada del insulso Pycelle.

—Agradezco que estés conmigo— le dice a Ashara, cerrando la distancia entre ellas con un abrazo que toma por sorpresa a su amiga de la infancia—. Ahora más que nunca.

Ashara ríe con la melodía del mirlo en su voz. No por primera vez, Elia siente envidia de su amiga.

—No te preocupes, Elia. Todo saldrá bien y el Rey no tendrá de qué quejarse.

Elia asiente y pinta en su rostro una sonrisa que, de tanta práctica, se ve tan natural como una real. Ni siquiera Oberyn logra ver a través de ella.

Es por eso que Ashara solo continúa conversando como si nada estuviera mal. Elia no la culpa, pues no sabe lo que atormenta a Elia por dentro cada día y cada noche. Tal vez ni siquiera logre empatizar con la situación, porque mientras que Ashara tiene admiradores en cada uno de los Siete Reinos, Elia es la princesa que encerró el dragón.

Alguna vez ella esperó con ansias el caballero que la salvara, pero ahora le hierve la sangre de ira y los ojos se le inundan de lágrimas. ¿Qué más puede hacer, si el caballero prefiere amar al dragón?

 **ooo-ooo-ooo**

El corazón palpita sin cesar y sus alientos jadeantes se combinan. Le gusta ver el aristocrático rostro de Rhaegar sonrosado y con gotas de sudor deslizandose por la suave piel que añora sentir bajo sus dedos. Atesora la imagen de su Príncipe al verlo de esa manera e imagina, lleno de culpa y vergüenza, que la situación es otra.

Mientras el escudero de Rhaegar le quita la armadura, Arthur lo mira atentamente. Los ojos índigo de Rhaegar se clavan en los suyos provocando pensamientos que no tienen lugar. Él es un caballero de la Guardia Real; es su deber proteger a la Familia Real, al Rey. No está ahí para soñar despierto que Rhaegar le corresponde.

—¿Se siente bien, Ser Dayne?

¡Dioses! La manera en que le habla con ese tono despreocupado, ignorante de aquellos sentimientos que provoca, causa en Arthur un nudo en la garganta.

 _Es tu Príncipe. Eres su guardia y nada más. Además está casado con tu Princesa, por la que viniste a este lugar y tomaste esta capa blanca…_

Le parecía, en momentos, que la capa fue para estar con él y no para protegerla a ella. ¿Qué es Elia comparada con Rhaegar? La princesa de una tierra que para el Trono de Hierro no vale mucho, contra el Príncipe de la Corona y futuro Rey, bardo cuando canta en tabernas y académico cuando lee. El resultado estaba tan claro como la deshonra en Arthur.

—Arthur.

La mano de Rhaegar en su pecho le toma por sorpresa. No se da cuenta en qué momento su Príncipe, aún sonrojado aunque con la respiración en calma, se acerca a él. Puede observar la preocupación en su mirar y el ensombrecimiento de sus facciones.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Le repite la pregunta, pero en esta ocasión el tono más informal y la voz baja con que susurra no hacen más que hacer correr la sangre de Arthur por todo el cuerpo. Casi se queda sin aliento ante la cercanía.

—No sé qué me pasa— elige decir al final, consciente de que Rhaegar está a unos centímetros de su rostro. La mano del Príncipe sigue en su pecho y Arthur agradece por llevar puesta la pesada armadura que actúa de barrera entre ellos—. No me concentro.

No le dirá por qué a pesar de que la sonrisa del Príncipe se nota calculadora y pícara. Si Arthur no tuviera el control sobre sí mismo…

—¿Alguna doncella te quita el sueño?— bromea Rhaegar, dejando caer su mano y sonriendo de lado. Arthur quiere tomar la mano que ahora descansa sobre la empuñadura de la espada de Rhaegar, ésta envainada ya y con la punta en el suelo. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar contra la puerta de la armería.

—Así como se encuentra, parece Aegon el Conquistador al llegar a Desembarco, mi Príncipe.

La carcajada de Rhaegar reverbera contra el metal de la multitud de armas. Es un sonido grave y profundo, casi como el sonido de la cuerda más grave de una guitarra; cualquiera que estuviera a su alcance le escucharía y atendería, esperando la melodía consecuente y el desenlace de un baile triste y frenético a la vez.

—No creo poder conquistar ni una isla solitaria de Essos— se sincera Rhaegar entre risas—. Pero agradezco la comparación, Ser Dayne.

Ahí está otra vez la formalidad quitándole años de vida con la manera en que hace latir su corazón, acelerando el paso hasta que el choque contra su pecho se vuelve dolor.

—Ninguna doncella, mi Príncipe— le contesta, debatiéndose si continuar hablando del asunto es sabio. Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Rhaegar, que ya se aleja de la armería con Arthur tras él, voltea y le regala una mirada melancólica que contrasta profundamente con la traviesa sonrisa que se asoma en sus labios.

—Menos mal, Ser. Pues tengo entendido que sus votos le impiden caer a los pies de una mujer.

 _Pero no en los suyos, mi Príncipe_ , Arthur piensa mientras lo sigue. _Y ya he caído._


	2. Chapter 2

Subir los escalones hasta la Bóveda de las Doncellas nunca es tarea difícil a pesar de la pesada armadura, reluciente para orgullo del Rey –o del Príncipe, puesto que el Rey no se preocupa por la higiene, piensa Arthur con el corazón acelerado al recordar a Rhaegar. No obstante, a Arthur le da mala espina ese día y es que no hay razón alguna para que él sea llamado a la habitación de la Princesa.

Sin embargo, sabe de lo que se trata. Mientras sube la escalinata, piensa en regresar a la Torre de la Espada Blanca o incluso al patio a buscar alguien con quien entrenar durante un rato. Iría a por Jaime Lannister, el prometedor joven que ansía seguir sus pasos, mas su ego se lo impide. Sabe que de seguir su camino encontrará a la Princesa como tantas veces y aunque preferiría no verla ese día sigue el camino hasta ella.

No hay nadie que anuncie su llegada. Las sospechas de Arthur se tornan ciertas. Se debate, pensando en un centenar de razones para no entrar y una sóla razón para hacerlo.

 _Rhaegar_ , piensa Arthur al tiempo que sus nudillos chocan tres veces contra la pesada puerta de roble de la habitación de Elia. Es la única que habita la Bóveda y, en el silencio, el golpeteo a la puerta reverbera.

La Princesa abre la puerta ella misma. Arthur entra, e inmediatamente nota las cortinas corridas y la cama bien hecha. No es la primera vez que acude así, pero no le deja de sorprender lo poco espontáneo que resulta la cita.

Elia le abraza por la espalda y Arthur cierra los ojos. Siente un cosquilleo en el abdomen, un ansia que no se detiene a pesar de saber lo erróneo de la situación. La Princesa respira en su cuello mientras sus manos buscan las de él.

—¿Cómo es que llevas armadura, Arthur?— ella pregunta con una sonrisa claramente definida en la voz. Alguna vez, años atrás, esa sonrisa lo fue todo para Arthur. En ocasiones desea volver a esos tiempos sencillos, sobre todo cuando Elia es tan feliz ante el prospecto de sus visitas—. Tardaré en deshacerme de ella.

Él rie, y se pregunta por qué finje estar nervioso. —Supuse que querría pasear por el Castillo, Princesa. Como Guardia Real, ¿qué mejor manera de protegerla que con completa armadura?

Elia hace eco de su risa. Arthur se gira para contemplarla. Con los ojos brillantes con pasión y la sonrisa iluminándole el rostro, Elia es la mujer ideal para cualquier hombre.

 _Excepto para mi_ , él piensa mientras finge una sonrisa que Elia acepta.

Le ayuda a quitarse la armadura, comenzando con la capa blanca que ha manchado ya tantas veces sin que nadie lo vea. Bueno, a excepción de Oswell pero el murciélago no hablará. Arthur y ella se demoran en la tarea; Elia juguetea mientras le ayuda, llenándose de risitas al rozar su piel cuando le quita el guardabrazo y luego el peto.

—Tantas veces nos hemos tenido— dice ella, impetuosa y llena de deseo que Arthur no corresponde. La culpa lo carcome y desea quererla de la misma manera que ella a él—, y me sigues pareciendo inalcanzable.

La ironía produce una honesta carcajada en él que ella toma como inocente juego. Enamorados de alguien inalcanzable, ambos se centran en el momento. Los suaves besos de Elia le producen inquietud, y para cuando han terminado y su armadura y ropa está regada en el suelo, Arthur siente que puede engañarla una vez más.

—Te deseo tanto— le dice él, mezclando besos y suaves mordidas a sus labios y cuello. Las palabras la excitan; Arthur siente el arrebato de deseo en ella y las refleja. Se siente un espejo, dándole la ilusión de sentimientos correspondidos cuando no hay más que frialdad dirigida a ella. Pero es mejor que esperar por Rhaegar.

Se detiene en cuanto piensa en él. Ella, ingenua, cree que ha logrado llevarle al clímax y que él lo intenta detener.

—No tengas miedo— Elia le susurra al oído, presionando besos que se pierden en lo impersonal que resulta la situación para Arthur. Por más que sus manos sientan la humedad entre las piernas de Elia y que ella le aliente, guiándole con manos delicadas, Arthur duda—. Rhaegar me visita más que nunca y ustedes se parecen tanto.

Ironía nuevamente. Él la obedece, disfrutando las sensaciones que le produce penetrarla. A sus oídos llegan gemidos que se asemejan a la música del arpa de Rhaegar. Se siente culpable al gozar del cuerpo de la esposa de su amigo, de la esposa de _su Príncipe_ al que ansía hacer cantar para él y ya.

Elia grita de placer. Distrae a Arthur de todo pensamiento de Rhaegar lo suficiente para perderse en el momento. Bajo ella, la cama de plumas se mece con los movimientos de ambos antes de que Elia se quede quieta, sumida en un placer que le recorre el cuerpo con calidez.

Arthur continúa, egoísta. Quiere alcanzar el placer propio a pesar de los gestos de dolor de ella. La embiste con fuerza, cada vez más rápido mientras sus manos se aferran a la piel cálida como Dorne. Termina con un gemido, ante el cual Elia sonríe complacida.

Él se rueda en la cama. La respiración de ella se sincroniza con la de él y Arthur cierra los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Tanto te ha gustado? No han sido más que unos cuantos minutos pero me has llevado al cielo, Arthur.

Hay en su voz una satisfacción que hace sentir culpa a Arthur. No quiere herir a Elia, aún menos cuando ella, aún desnuda y con un sonrojo en las mejillas, se sube en él sentándose entre sus piernas y abdomen, dándole a Arthur una vista perfecta de su cuerpo.

—Eres...— comienza a decir Elia con una mirada que dice lo que sus labios no pueden. A Arthur le duele el corazón y desea sentir lo mismo.

En cambio, le sonríe y se sienta con cuidado para no dejarla caer. Le toma de la cintura con gentileza, la agresividad de hace unos minutos olvidada, y la besa. Se deleita en el sabor a naranja de sangre –que siempre encuentra en sus labios– por unos segundos antes de separarse de ella. Respira con soltura una vez que lo hace y ella se aparta de él, vistiéndose con el mismo vestido de seda roja que usaba al llegar él.

—¿Desea algo más, Princesa?— Arthur le pregunta una vez que tiene puesta la capa otra vez, rompiendo el cómodo silencio entre ellos—. Tal vez que la escolte a los jardínes o a visitar al Príncipe Aegon o a la Princesa Rhaenys.

No obstante, Elia le sorprende con su decisión.

—Me enteré que hoy preside la corte Rhaegar— ella dice con una sonrisa maquiavélica—. Llévame a verle, Arthur.

Antes de que Arthur pueda responder, una voz que hace acelerar su corazón habla.

—Si me quieres ver, aquí estoy— dice Rhaegar desde la puerta con ojos fríos y voz dura. Arthur palidece, mas no puede hablar. Está paralizado y no sabe si es miedo ante lo que puede pasar con Elia, vergüenza ante lo que presencia Rhaegar, o profundo pánico ante la posibilidad de que Rhaegar le deteste por acostarse con su esposa.

—¡Rhaegar!— se sorprende Elia y avanza hasta él con el vestido a medio poner. Sin embargo los ojos de Rhaegar la ignoran y su cuerpo se mantiene rígido ante el suplicante contacto de ella, que lo toma de los brazos como queriendo prevenir que Rhaegar camine –ataque– a Arthur.

 _No la ama tanto, Princesa_ , piensa Arthur cínicamente mientras se para, erguido, frente a Rhaegar con intención de aceptar lo que su Príncipe decrete.

—Yo lo convencí— Elia insiste antes de que alguno de los hombres hable, y les mira a ambos esperando ver una reacción. Por instantes, Arthur divisa en ella –de reojo– una cara que demuestra su necesidad de verlos competir _por ella_.

 _Lo siento, Elia_ , él piensa, _pero en mí no encontrarás a un hombre que luche por ti_.

—Vete, Arthur— habla, por fin, Rhaegar con una mirada de odio infinito que Arthur quiere olvidar. Siente la impetuosa necesidad de desviar la mirada en señal de vergüenza o suplicar de la misma forma –o más intensamente– que la Princesa hace.

En cuanto Rhaegar habla, Arthur siente un nudo en la garganta que le quema con el fuego que el Rey emplea como campeón en cada juicio, y siente que la sangre se le va a los pies. Asiente, sin embargo sabe que tan pronto pueda buscará a su amigo, al Príncipe que ha traicionado cuando lo que más desea es su afecto.

—Arthur— susurra la lastimera voz de Elia cuando él recoge su espada y sale de la habitación con pasos firmes y cabeza erguida.

Una vez afuera, Rhaegar cierra de un portazo la habitación no sin antes lanzar a Arthur una mirada de decepción. Antes de marcharse escucha los sollozos de Elia y el poderoso silencio de Rhaegar.


	3. Chapter 3

El corazón de Arthur se quema con vergüenza mientras prosigue con sus actividades como si nada malo ocurriera. Como si no hubiera cometido la más grande traición que alguien pudiese siquiera idear. Se odia a sí mismo y le parece que el mundo le odia también.

Esa tarde le corresponde a él entrenar a los escuderos y falla irremediablemente en ello. El joven Richard, el escudero más prometedor de Rhaegar, casi le vence una vez ante la mirada atónita de los otros escuderos que señalan a Arthur con confusión. Saben que algo ocurre y Arthur no tiene voluntad para esforzarse más en ese momento. La vergüenza le sigue consumiendo y su corazón parece decirle que así debería ser.

 _Le fallé, mi Príncipe_ , Arthur piensa apesadumbrado. _Es lo único por lo que sigo aquí y le he dado el mayor motivo para que me aleje._

La verdad es que tiene miedo. Arthur no sabe qué pasará ahora con él porque si bien Rhaegar no es un príncipe cruel, es tan Targaryen como el Conquistador, como Rhaenyra y como el Caballero Dragón. En sus manos está el futuro de todos en Poniente. Y en sus manos mi corazón, estrujado por mi propia idiotez y quemado por el odio que aún recuerda ver en los ojos de su príncipe.

El viento que sopla le ayuda a refrescarse. Lleva varias horas con los escuderos y a pesar de no traer armadura está sudando como recuerda hacerlo en Dorne, en la niñez que recuerda como si se tratara de otra vida. En aquel entonces su único deseo era ser digno de Albor. Hoy, su pesadilla es no ser digno de Rhaegar.

Los escuderos no le prestan más atención ahora que ha terminado el entrenamiento. Sin que Arthur tenga que ordenarlo, los diecisiete escuderos comienzan a levantar del suelo armas, escudos y la ocasional parte de una armadura. Lo hacen alegres, hablando entre ellos mientras Arthur les vigila, pensativo.

Si se siente culpable no es por lo que le pasará a Elia: Dorne podrá ser tierra infértil pero aún es un reino que los Targaryen no se darán el lujo de perder, y Elia es la Princesa de Dorne, lo que a ella le pase le pasará a la siempre débil alianza entre regiones.

La verdadera culpa que siente, piensa Arthur al mirar el cielo y ver una estrella fugaz caer, es porque ha traicionado al hombre por el que daría su vida. Ha pasado de amigo leal a un cambiacapas en la guerra más importante de la vida. No le sorprendería que su Príncipe insistiera en hacerlo abandonar Desembarco después de manchar amistad, matrimonio y título por unos minutos de insulsa satisfacción.

 _Me odias, Rhaegar. Me odias y no puedo vivir con eso. Pero no te volveré a decepcionar. Obedeceré y aceptaré mi castigo, cualquiera que sea._

Sus pensamientos lo abruman y lo carcomen. No lo revelaría a nadie, pero Arthur desea esconderse del mundo y suplicarle a los dioses que lo dejen volver en el tiempo para ignorar a Elia. Vale más la juguetona formalidad de Rhaegar que todas las palabras de ferviente deseo que Elia le da.

 _Él es todo lo que importa._

En su aflicción, Arthur no ve la posibilidad de redención. Ante él mismo reconoce que su pecado no ha sido cogerse a la Príncesa, sino cogerse a la esposa de su amigo. A la esposa de su Príncipe. A la esposa de Rhaegar. Así, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no ve a ese príncipe acercarse.

— Alteza —dice uno de los escuderos, deteniendose frente a Arthur pero viendo detrás de él.

Arthur voltea y mira ahí a su Príncipe mientras éste despide con un gesto a los escuderos presentes. Segundos después, están solos en el patio.

Arthur siente sus mejillas enrojecer pero no desvía la mirada de Rhaegar. Esos ojos que otras veces le miraron con sonrisas cómplices, con melancólicas confesiones y con proféticas revelaciones, están fríos y llenos de rencor.

En ese momento, Rhaegar es puro Targaryen.

— Mi Príncipe —comienza a hablar Arthur. Tiene toda la intención de disculparse pero Rhaegar no lo deja. Levanta su espada y, como cientos de ocasiones anteriores, le reta silenciosamente a un duelo.

Arthur quiere negarse. Entre ellos él es el mejor guerrero pero percibe que la intención de Rhaegar no es sólo entrenar. El ambiente está diferente. Hay fuego en Rhaegar y no la clase de fuego que Arthur quisiera entre ellos.

 _No es momento de pensar en eso. No eres digno de pensar en ello._

Y no lo es. Arthur traga saliva y mira fijamente a Rhaegar con la frente en alto. No lo merece. Cualquier otro lo habría silenciado por siempre, o algo peor, pero no su Príncipe.

Arthur desenvaina su espada y ambos se miran, listos para atacar.

Es Rhaegar quien lo hace primero y con perfecto control como siempre; hasta parece que el encuentro entre Elia y Arthur no le afecta en absoluto, mas los golpes de la espada chocan contra Albor con una fuerza que Arthur nunca tuvo que bloquear y la rapidez de los ataques de Rhaegar aumenta conforme se oscurece el cielo hasta sumirlos en una tenue oscuridad iluminada sólo por la luna menguante y las estrellas que le recuerdan a su Casa y a su Príncipe.

Arthur, ahogándose en culpa y arrepentimiento, apenas puede seguirle el paso a Rhaegar y eso es decir demasiado. Ambos atacan fieramente y el golpeteo de espadas resuena como las campanas de la Septa de Baelor el día en que Rhaegar desposa a Elia. Por instinto, al querer eliminar el recuerdo de ella de su mente, Arthur cierra los ojos y no ve la mirada asustada de Rhaegar cuando éste apenas logra controlar la estocada que hiere a Arthur en el rostro, marcando una línea roja desde la barbilla hasta el pómulo.

Se hace el silencio entre ellos y Arthur no entiende por qué.

— Arthur, yo...— dice Rhaegar, dejando caer su espada al suelo sin importar que los preciosos rubíes de ésta se dañen. Arthur reacciona y se lleva la mano al rostro, sintiendo la calidez de su sangre.

Mira su mano ensangrentada y mira a Rhaegar después. Está frente a él y parece ser que ha olvidado el odio que hasta hacía unos instantes le comunicaba con la peligrosa danza del acero.

— Lo lamento tanto, Rhaegar —le dice aún con sangre en su mano y en su rostro. Teme decir más de lo necesario, pues incluso en la aparente soledad del patio de armas puede haber quien escuche cualquier conversación. A Arthur no le queda más que esperar que Rhaegar entienda, que _sienta_ toda emoción que Arthur le transmite con una mirada.

 _No puedo hacer más_ , Arthur piensa y se arrodilla frente a Rhaegar con los ojos en el suelo. _Perdóname. Perdóname_.

Rhaegar niega con la cabeza y pone su mano sobre el hombro de Arthur, apretando ligeramente hasta hacer que Arthur olvide el escocer de la herida. Se siente desvanecer y no es por la sangre, es por la mirada tan normal, tan preocupada de su Príncipe.

— Descuide, Ser Dayne. No es importante— y es la formalidad la que de nuevo le hiere, pero a la vez siente el familiar cosquilleo en todo su pecho cuando Rhaegar le absuelve sin reclamo y le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—. Haz pagado con tu sangre cualquier deuda que pudimos tener, y dudo que hubiera deuda siquiera: la Princesa ya cumplió con su deber para conmigo.

— No lo merezco —le dice y es cierto.

Rhaegar no dice nada pero inclina su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Arthur, instintivamente, lo hace también y el escozor vuelve pero no es importante. Lo que Rhaegar le dice con su mirada se convierte en júbilo en el corazón de Arthur.

Al final sólo asiente y ambos permanecen en silencio. Desde lejos se escucha la música de un festín más en el interior de la Fortaleza: el Rey está de buen humor y eso ayuda a que la soledad en que Rhaegar y él se encuentren dure mucho más.

Sin embargo, es difícil saber qué decir en tal situación. No sólo Arthur sigue sangrando de una herida que cicatrizará marcando permanentemente su rostro, sino que le es imposible discernir lo que pasará con ellos.

De respetuosa amistad a riña por una mujer, si es que eso es lo que pasa entre ellos. Por su parte, Arthur no quiere nada que ver con Eli– con la Princesa de Dorne. Quiere a _Rhaegar_ con su risa y su melancolía; con su espada, con sus libros y su harpa. Lo quiere en la Fortaleza Roja, en Rocadragón y en las ruinas de Refugio Estival. Lo quiere como Príncipe, como Lord, como amigo y mucho más.

 _¿Cómo puedes perdonarme, Rhaegar? Díme, para perdonarme a mi mismo._

— ¿Recuerdas la última vez que fuimos a Refugio Estival?— pregunta Rhaegar rompiendo el silencio como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Por primera vez desde que salió de la habitación de Elia, Arthur mira de nuevo el travieso brillo en los ojos del Príncipe. Sonríe y a su boca entra un hilillo de sangre amarga.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Hacía mucho que no estabas tan feliz.

Rhaegar sonríe y Arthur siente el mundo desvanecerse alrededor de ellos. Sólo existen el Príncipe de la Corona y la Estrella de la Mañana en ese patio.

— La felicidad llega con la honestidad, Ser Dayne. Ese día confesé ante ti y Oswell que no amo a la Princesa. Que tal vez nunca lo haré.

La sonrisa del Príncipe se vuelve amenazante con cada palabra que pronuncia y en Arthur se va rompiendo algo que no puede ubicar. ¿Será su corazón? ¿Su honor? ¿Sus sueños? No lo sabe y no lo quiere averiguar, pero Rhaegar continúa sin importarle la incomodidad de su Guardia Real—. No lo dije para que te acostaras con ella a mis espaldas. Lo dije porque vi en ti y en Oswell a los únicos hombres que me tratan como igual y como Príncipe a la vez. Veo que me equivoqué, Ser Dayne. Fue mi culpa y acepto la responsabilidad, pero ha de quedar claro entre nosotros que si vuelves a romper tus votos de esta manera, los castigos del Rey serán poco.

Dicho eso, Rhaegar levanta su mano hasta el rostro de Arthur. Le mira con autoridad, como esperando que Arthur se alejara en cualquier instante. Con el pulgar y una caricia que hace a Arthur sentir como un niño de primavera, Rhaegar limpia la sangre del labio de Arthur.

— Que el Maestre revise tu herida.

Arthur se pierde en su voz.

— Como ordene, _mi Príncipe_.

Rhaegar le sonríe de lado como si nada malo entre ellos hubiese ocurrido, pero Arthur conoce a su Príncipe. Lo conoce triste, pensativo, determinado y alegre. Esta vez el Príncipe tiene rencor en su sonrisa y Arthur sabe que pagará la traición.

Está por darse la vuelta (ansía escapar de la vergüenza que siente al ver a su Príncipe, ansía deshacerse del arrepentimiento que corroe su corazón), pero Rhaegar habla de nuevo.

— Una cosa más, Ser Dayne— dice Rhaegar. En sus labios la sonrisa se hace más pequeña como si le pesara lo que dirá. Arthur se para más erguido; siempre que Rhaegar tiene esa mirada, es por cuestiones del reino y de su padre—. Esta mañana subí con Elia para informarle que habrá un torneo en Harrenhall. Partimos en dos semanas, Ser, y su guardia es requerida _para la Princesa_. No hay otro a quien confíe tanto la futura reina de Poniente.


End file.
